Command
Command & Conquer Tiberium Ecstasy is a flash video made by Killerratte in 2007. The Brotherhood of Nod wants to take over france, since GDI defeated them in Germany. During the operation the "Temple of Nod" gets destroyed. Now a lone Commando must lead his brothers to victory. Story The story starts with two light tanks escorting a AH-64 Apache, an APC and an MCV to a Tiberium Field. The 5 Nod soldiers did not like being in the APC and were screaming in pain while they exit the vehicle. The Soldiers were complaining about the APC and one of them commented about they made it out of the Hellhole alive and also said "Who the f*** designed those APCs?". Then a Nod Transport flew in and drop off a commando and the commando told the 5 soldiers to line up and said he will be the one who give out the orders. He later got angry about there is no sergeant in the group no more and told the 5 Soldiers to head the local Village to the east and salvage everything of value before he lose it. He later on killed an engineer and two light tanks for being lazy. A recon bike and a nod buggy thought they heard something and later on said its probably just the wind. The 5 Soldiers head to the village and burned a french guy down and later stole the money thats hiding in the church before being chased away by attack dogs. The Commando ordered Harvester Number 2 to head back to base without taking a shortcut and the Harvester head pass a GDI base without being fired on and later on bump into a GDI harvester and they both got stuck with a problem. The 5 Soldiers got back with the cash and one of them said my men got injured and need a medic. The Commando replied with Whatever and the Bazooka Trooper said "What? Wait Wait Wait a second. What do you mean with my men? Nobody selected you as leader.". The minigunner responded by killing the soldier and later on went with the Commando to discuss more important things. The other 3 men choose to quit their jobs and go work at McDonnell's. The Minigunner asked what happen to the two tanks but the commando replied with "Silence! Do not remind me about those two slackers!". The Commando said about the Brotherhood of Nod finally harvested enough Tiberium and the new Temple of Nod is about to build up. As the Commando gazed upon the beautiful construction of the Temple two A-10 Warthogs leveled the Temple which makes the Commando angry. Later in the Battlefield two men used a Mammoth Tank to kill a Nod Buggy and a Light tank but their Tank got damaged and said it can't be fixed. Macgyver came by to fix the Mammoth Tank with a Scissors and a rubber band and the GDI soldiers were happy that the tank is fixed until two Stealth Tanks came by and destroyed the Mammoth Tank. The Temple of Nod was again reconstructed and this time it had more base defenses than before. The Temple was destroyed again with GDI's Ion Cannon and the Commando scared the Minigunner and three engineers off by yelling "So why does GDI have the Ion Cannon directly placed above us and nobody F***ing tells me?!!" and was about to scream and kill everyone around him but instead called in the German Pioneers to rebuild the Temple. After Construction is completed the Temple launched a nuclear missile at the GDI base in Germany but it did not exploded. Instead a huge GDI Satellite crashed into the base and destroyed it. The Commando said "Now that wasn't supposed to happen... Oh well... I WIN!" afterwards. External links C&C TE Category:Fan Fiction